Darkside of the moon
by Goblez
Summary: Story set in the naruto world with original characters and original techniques


Naruto Original Fanfiction: "Dark Side of the moon"

Before you read. Read this! : Well this is my first fanfiction I have ever written so yeah it proberly sucks anyway ignore a lot of the Japanese words in the jutsus I used an online Japanese translator site that I think didn't like me very well…oh well enjoy!

Chapter 1. "Moonchild"

Our story begins with a young ninja hiding behind a rock it is midnight and the moon is emitting a wonderful white light across the land making the boys dark purple hair becoming quite bright in the darkness.

"Sensei I have lost track of the target he could be using some kind of jutsu..." the young boy said into his microphone headset. the boy was dressed in the proper ninja attire Shoulder and arm armor painted silver with a black dragon carefully painted on each segment, a forehead protector with the symbol of his village engraved on its metal surface, 8 tattoos of the phases of the moon on his chest, a black face mask around his mouth, black pants and black sandals with bandages wrapped around his shins finishing it off with his katana on his back the boy was on a mission an important mission.

"Proceed with Caution Yuru. Chitan, Yuuwaku and I will be there soon" said a female voice on the other side of the line.

"Copy that sensei...looks like I need to make this area more vision friendly..." Yuru said with confidence as his lifted his hands to his chest and started to perform the seals Ram, Hare, Tiger, Ram, monkey, Bird, Dragon.

"Only a little chakara this time... Dei naito jutsu! (Day Night technique!)" As he announces the technique the surrounding land turns from the middle of the night to the middle of the day the sun shines brightly revealing the location of the target.

"I found you. Now time to fulfill the mission..." he draws his katana and stares directly at a Middle aged man carrying a scroll tightly in his arms the mans face is dripping in sweat and his knees are going wobbly he knows his fate is at hand.

"You little bastard! This Scroll could be the thing that gives the village of rain the edge it needs to obtain great military power! We are your allies why are trying to kill me!" says the rain nin as he slowly walks backwards

The boy smirks and in a puff of smoke instantly appears in front of the rain nin his katana at his throat a sudden movement could slice his neck open.

"You stole it from us maybe if you asked we would have lent it to you...however not likely the Scroll of the Black moon dragon is a sacred document that only ninjas of the village of the moon are allowed to read. And judging by that headband...you're not a moon Nin...heheh...and this is a mission you should remember what a ninja must do?"

"...fulfill the mission no matter what..." the rain nin says in disappoint and almost starting to cry

"Tears are a waste of bodily energy....So long..." says the boy as he stabs his katana through the rain nins throat. The rain nin falls the ground and lays their lifeless his blood soaking his uniform.

the boy sighs and stares at his katana blood dripping off it "Such a waste of a good ninja..." the boy bends down and picks up the scroll "Time to meet up with the group...." the boy does a tiger seal turning the day back into night he stares up at the moon " Tsukuyominomikoto (moon god) may his spirit be at peace.." he closes his eyes for a moment then walks off to rejoin his team mates.

"Yuru buddy you're not dead! And you got the scroll!! Good work man!" a young boy with flaming red hair says to Yuru. "Thanks for the moral support Chitan...here catch" Yuru throws the Scroll at Chitan who misses it making it hit him on the head "Ow...watch it..." Kajiya Chitan is the same age as Kuroi-taiyou Yuru 13. They are both in Team #3 the other members are Kankou Yuuwaku the female member of the team and

Hisai Ashyouri the teams Jounin sensei. Chitan rubs his head and smiles at Yuru the moonlight glinting on Chitan's platinum armor which covers almost his whole body.

"Now boys. Be nice..." their sensei says ruffling both the boys' hair. "We are a team remember" "Yes Hisai Sensei..." replied both of them. Ashyouri picks up the scroll and puts it in her whit Jounin jacket and smiles at Yuru "You did well...you were already yin pursuit before we even knew about the mission". "It helps when your Brother is the kage of the village..." Yuru says looking at the ground the look of sadness in his eyes. "Well..Im sure you impressed him with this mission..." Yuru smiles some and looks around "Hey where's Yuuwaku?"

Ashyouri points to a tree where a young girl is seated at the bottom of it with a small bird in her hand chirping and singing. "I don't know why she is so obsessed with birds!" says Chitan as he sits down cross legged looking confused at her. Yuru stares at her confused as well the girls eyes are full of sorrow a tear drops from her eye onto her white armor with sheet music painted on she sniffs as another tear falls onto her forehead protector which is wrapped around her mouth she moves her blue hair from her eyes and gets up and walks back to the on a mission well done Yuru..." Yuuwaku says "You're a great ninja..."

"You all are great ninjas! This is your 3rd week as gennins and your 5th mission! I think this calls for some celebration! I will shout you guys to food tomorrow night!" their sensei exclaimed. "We will all meet at the Chakara Snack shack at 6pm tomorrow! But Yuru come with me we have to do this mission report"

"Yes sensei...Chitan, Yuuwaku see you guys tomorrow"

"Cya dude!"

"..." Yuuwaku doesn't say anything she merely waves.

"This mission is at least going to give us 10 000 yen I'm confident your brother will be pleased Yuru!"

"I hope he is...i'm sick of being treated like the weakest of the family..."

"Hey your family is considered royalty no matter how strong you are you have a great influence of the village of moon"

"I guess...Sensei I have a question....It's about Yuuwaku"

"Hmmm?"

"I know she has a bloodline like Chitan but I don't know what it is... I know Chitan's is those flaming hands that can turn metal into anything he wishes...but what is hers..."

"Not all Bloodlines are good Yuru..."

"But I thought bloodlines were advanced human abilities that were useful?"

"True but sometimes techniques can have a backlash on the user..."

"It can't possibly be that bad!"

"....well she is your team mate so I guess I can tell you about her bloodline...Yuuwaku as you know is apart of the Kankou clan whose bloodline affects the vocal cords."

"Their voice is their weapon?"

"Not exactly the bloodline enhances ones vocal cords so that their screams can tear trees, mountains or anything apart it is know as the "Onryou""

"Yuuwaku's that powerful? I wonder why she is so quiet and sulky all the time..."

"Here's the thing about the Onryou you are born with it, it is instantly activated and takes years to master so Yuuwaku's normal voice could burst your ear drums or any of your major organs"

"Is that why she keeps her mouth covered with her forehead protector?"

"Yes, but underneath the protector is bandages made by the Kankou clan to wrap around their young family members mouths until they can master the bloodline. But once she masters it she will be able to sing wonderful songs to be used in ninjutsu"

"So that's why she admires the birds and is always quiet..."

"Yep, Chitan is more laid back since his bloodline is easy to contain. The Yakingaku (metallurgy) bloodline is one of the most useful ones ever...creating a weapon from any alloy with your mind...very handy."

"And then we are the only 2 without bloodlines in our team...."

"Heh you don't need bloodlines to kick ass Yuru besides you got these..." she points to the tattoos on Yuru's chest.

"Yes. But if I go past the First quarter phase of the moon I will be in trouble..."

"Well you don't need those your skills are already good...kids these days always want bloodlines and powerful clan techniques! Back in my day we had normal jutsu..."

"You're a very laid back woman sensei..."

"And you're too serious for 13 year old live a little!"

"Whatever..."

"I tell ya kids these days..."

"One scroll of Black moon dragon as ordered! Kyudaime sama!" Ashyouri yelled and she throws the scroll onto the briefing desk.

"Very well done Team #3 we couldn't let the Rain nin get away with this scroll...do you have him in custody?" says a young man sitting down with a white cloak with a silver moon it his long purple hair covering half the moon up.

"I...killed him..." Said Yuru reluctantly "He wasn't just going to give up the scroll I had to take action..."

"Sigh....Yuru if you ever want to be the next Tsukikage you have to think more before you act..."

"But brother...."

"That's enough here's 17 000 yen go disperse it between you and your team mates that is all"

"Yes brother...I mean Tsukikage sama..."

"Ashyouri Yuru you are dismissed..." they both bow then walk out of the building Yuru staring at the ground as he walks.

"Cheer up Yuru! You finished the mission and got us some good money! Be happy!" Ashyouri says as she pats him on the back. He sighs and looks up at the sky "It's always night here sensei...always dark and negative...much like my life right now. I wish I could have a bright ray of sunshine..."

"Yuru...don't let your brother get to you he does love and is proud of you...he just has trouble showing it.."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it! Now you go home and rest I will see you tomorrow at the Chakara snack shack for barbeque and ramen!! Later Yuru"

"Goodbye Hisai sensei"

They both go their separate ways Yuru still staring at his feet as he walks thinking to himself "Does my Brother really love me? Is he proud of me? Does he think I have Tsukikage potential? I wish I had all the answers. But I don't..."he reaches his house walks up to his room past his sleeping parent's rooms he takes off his armor and hangs it up as well as his other clothes. He gets into his PJs and falls asleep.

"You Tsukikage? HA don't make me laugh!"

"Brother?"

"You can't even go past the first quarter phase without hurting yourself!"

"But i'm young I just need training!"

"No amount of training can rid you of the stench of being a loser"

"Brother why do you hate me...why do you mock me..."

"Because the only person worthy of the Tsukikage rank is someone stronger than me...and you my brother are far from that..."

"I will train all night and all day I will travel to other villages to become stronger I will surpass you!!"

"HA! Don't make me laugh...Tsukuyominomikoto (moon god) should take your poor excuse for a spirit now and leave your weak body to rot..."

"Brother stop..."

"You don't deserve the tattoos of our clan..."

"Brother please..."

"For the first time in 300 years a non Kuroi-taiyou clan member might become Tsukikage"

"No brother I will become worthy I swear!"

"Prove it..."

"I will. I will!!!"

"I will!!!!!!" Yuru makes up breathing heavily clutching his chest where his heart is. "It was all....a dream?" he calms down and wipes the sweat from his forehead and gets changed "more like a nightmare..." he cleans the blood from his katana and stares outside through the window "Another Day...another night in the moon village..". he stares at his clock 6am it says he sighs to himself and looks out the window again "The moon is glowing and the sky is black...if this was another village the sun would be rising...the light of it drifting over everything...what a beautiful site it must be.." "Yuru breakfast!" calls a voice from another room "Be right their mother!"

Yuru walks into the kitchen and gives his Mother a hug "Morning mother" "Good morning Yuru congratulations on another mission well done." "Thank you Mother...I wish Tsukikage Sama would be more complementally..." "Don't worry about him go sit down and I will serve you your breakfast" Yuru turns and sees his middle brother Hieiru already sitting down at the table drinking tea. Spilling a few drops on his white chuunin jacket "Ah crap...that's gonna leave a stain..." he says smiling at Yuru. Yuru sits next to him laughing "You're such a cluts...and your 28 ...so immature..." "I work at the academy I teach young ninjas all day. some immaturity is bound to rub off on me.." he smiles and finishes off his tea "you will never be Tsukikage if you are a cluts Hieiru" Yuru says as his mother places 2 plates of food for Hieiru and Yuru "Ha! I don't wanna be Tsukikage i'm happy being a teacher at the academy besides. If I were Tsukikage you would miss out you little ninja master you..."he ruffles Yuru's hair smiling "heh...you're always good to lighten the mood Hieiru..." he breaks apart some chopsticks and starts eating "Hey I try my best..."he starts eating himself.

"I'm going to go train all day mother don't worry about dinner Hisai sensei is shouting the team it tonight!" said Yuru as he walked out of the door and on to the main street "Whoops almost forgot.." he pulls out a bag of money out of his pocket "I need to give the team their share...hmmm..." he looks around "guess the Kajiya residence is the closest...I hope Chitan is home.." he starts walking down the street to Chitan's place looking at other Villagers opening their business's for the day children playing and other ninjas setting out on missions. "Such a great atmosphere here...I'm glad I live here..." he keeps walking until he reaches the Kajiya home a big Rusted steel building with smoke bellowing out of a chimney on the roof.

He knocks on the door "Chitan its Yuru!get your metal handling but out here!" the door opens and Chitan stands there his eyes closed holding a blacket close to him he is in his PJs and his Armor "Good morning.." he yawns "Such a lazy boy...you sleep in that stuff?" asked Yuru "Yawn of couse soon as we are born we are placed in armour double our birth weight to build up strength and speed..."he rubs his eyes and stretches.

"Interesting... how much does that current armor weigh?" he says pointing to it "Oh around 450 pounds..." he says dusting the armor off. "Intriguing anyway mister blood line here's your cash from the mission..." he drops some money into Chitan's gauntlet covered hands and puts the money bag back in his pocket. "Thanks man I can buy some decent alloys with this!" Chitan says happily. "..With your you just...make money?" asked Yuru "No it's against Kajiya law! We can't make Money, Guns, machines or any present day weapons. Its just not tradition!" explained Chitan "sounds reasonable anyway I must be off I'm gonna give Yuuwaku's money to her now...where is her house?" Chitan pokes down the road "Keep going until you see a building with a sound note with a line through it painted on...that's her clans place..." "Thanks Chitan see ya tonight"

"I'm gonna eat a lot tonight! Cya dude!"

Yuru walks down the road for quite some distance as he looks around he sees many abandoned buildings which are badly damage he thinks back to what his sensei said to him "Not exactly the bloodline enhances ones vocal cords so that their screams can tear trees, mountains or anything apart it is know as the "Onryou"" he stops and looks around "I Guess no one wants to live near such a dangerous clan...it must be very hard for them" he begins to walk again looking at the street lanterns with moths flying around them to keep his mind off thoughts of negativity.

"Here it is the Kankou residence..." he pushes the doorbell but instead of a dingdong its the sound of a bird singing which takes Yuru by surprise "unique...but sounds beautiful.." the door opens and a Middle aged woman walks out unlike Yuuwaku she has no forehead protector or bandages around her mouth Yuru thinks to himself "Oh crap...if she talks I could be done for.." he starts shivering slightly "Heh..Dont worry I have mastered my Onryou... my voice wont kill you..." the lady says laughing a bit "S-sorry...is Yuuwaku home?" "Yeah I will go get her...may I ask who you are?" "I am Kuroi-taiyou Yuru the son of the Yatdaime and brother of the Kyudaime" he exclaims "Oh your her teammate...Yuuwaku you have a visitor!!"

The woman walks off and Yuuwaku walks outside to meet Yuru she waves to him then stares at the ground her hands in her pockets "Good morning Yuuwaku I've come to give you your share of the mission earnings." "You keep it." she pauses "I didn't do anything in the mission..." she says looking depressed.

"Your apart of the team you deserve your half" Yuru pulls her hand from her pocket and places the money in her palm and closes it. "We are a team we are equal, we share everything no one is left out.." she stares wide eyed at his hand touching hers she blushes a bit "Yuru...thank you..." she puts the money and hand back in her pocket then turns around to go inside "Will you be there tonight Yuuwaku?" Yuru says blushing a bit himself "wont be much of a team celebration if the 3rd member of Team 3 isn't there..." she stops at the door way and looks over her shoulder "I.....I...I will be there...." she says nervously "Good to hear! See you tonight then until then time to practice my chakara stamina!" he turns around and walks off. Yuuwaku turns around and watches him go "How can someone so powerful....be so nice...." "Power doesn't always corrupt the soul Yuuwaku..." "Mother!?!" "The lust for power does....that boy has a strong spirit and is talented...but if he wishes to be the Judaime...he might search for great power..." "..." Yuuwaku just stares at the road where Yuru is no longer visible she sighs and goes inside.

Yuru walks past the village's border and keeps walking the darkness of the sky slowly disappearing until he reaches a land of forever sunset. "Ah... the Red Plains...Always a beautiful site and a great place to train.." he continues walking until he reaches a lake he grins taking out 10 small empty sacks from his pockets he leans dow nand begisn to fill them with sand "A ninja must always have control of their chakara under any condition...and be able to perform seals with great speed. I will prove to brother I can surpass him". Once the sand bags are full he ties them to his arms and wrist and performs a Tiger seal "Ok Gather Chakara at your feet.." the ground shakes slightly as he closes his eyes and then proceeds to walk onto the water of the lake until he reaches the center. "Ugh...These bags are heavy. But I must train...Ok from the top" he starts to move his hands to the seal he states tryign to go as fast as he can "Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, HAre, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Serpan...WAH!" his right foot starts to sink into the water but he manages to stabalize himself "Damnit!...from the top Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon...." unaware to the boy two unknown figures watch from afar.

"Hmm...He is very determined.... Yes so young but so full of spirit... In time he would be a worthy adversary. Yes in time..." says the First figure sitting on a rock. "He is weak, Like all of the moon we have a job to do..." The second figure performs a tiger seal then disappears. "Your no fun....Yes no fun at all..." the other figure does the same seal and disappears as well.

"Argh...my arms are starting to become weak and heavy...but I must continue.." he continues to do all 12 seals perfectly until he finally loses his balance and falls into the lake "Ack!!!" he struggles to keep his head above water as he unties the bags then swimming to shore laying there catching his breathe "Maybe...I am not fit to be Tsukikage.." he stares at the ground for a few seconds then slaps himself across the face "NO! I can't talk like that. I can be the kage of this village as long as I keep training..." he gets up and Runs into a nearby forest "I will not be the black sheep on my family!!" he pulls his katana from its sheath and begins to slash down trees and he runs by them "I will not fail..."

Many hours pass however the sky is still a variety of reds, oranges, yellows and purples. Yuru is punching a rather large stump various dents are visible on it. "I will be strong. I will be!" he keeps punching blood dripping down from his knuckles. "You may be training but come on Yuru...don't let your guard down.." says a voice Yuru looks up to see Hieiru his brother sitting on the tree smiling " You didn't even detect my presence..." he says with a grin "Hieiru! I was...just...Umm...really getting into my training..." "I'm sure you were...anyway mother sent me out here to get you its 5:30 and apparently you have to be somewhere..." "Thank you for the information brother I will leave soon..." said Yuru as he bowed to his brother "Before I go..." Hieiru jumps down and pulls out a roll of bandages from his pocket and begins to wrap them around Yuru's hands "You may be strong...but your an idiot....Brain always outmatches brawn Yuru.....there all done...I will see you tomorrow" he puts the remainder of the roll into his pocket and in a puff of smoke is gone. Yuru sighs and begins walking back to the village after checking he has all his gear "Intelligence, brawn and skill....what do I have?" he says to himself as he continues his road back to the village.

"Chili!!! Lots of chili!!!!" says Chitan with a smile "And none of that weak stuff! I wanna feel some heat!" "Um...ok...you strange boy you..." Ashyouri says as she ruffles his hair "Ok Yuuwaku what do you want?" Yuuwaku stares at the menu and then at everyone at the table "Nothing....I'm not hungry..." "Ok suit yourself! Ok Yuru what do you want!" Yuru looks at Yuuwaku thinking to himself "Is it because she will have to remove the bandages..." "HELLO EARTH TO MOONBOY!" Ashyouri yells in Yuru's ear making him fall off his chair onto the ground "...hasn't sensei heard of being subtle..." "Hey I may be a ninja...but this is my free time I don't have to be quiet...so what do you want..." she says helping him back up "Hmm...I will just have the soup that's on the chef's special" he says sitting back down "hmmm...so boring...anywho off to order!" their sensei walks off to the counter as the 3 team members sit at their table waiting.

"So guys what did you get up to today? I was making shurikens and kunais all day personally!" says Chitan in an effort to break the silence. "I was training at the Red plains all day. Made some progress..." Yuru and Chitan then turn their heads to Yuuwaku expecting to hear what she has to say "I. stayed home all day..." "Did you do anything while you wear home?" asks Chitan "No. I did nothing..." "You're lying! What were you really doing? "Chitan! If she says she did nothing...she did nothing..." Yuru says giving Chitan an evil stare "Yeah yeah..." he says frowning "Act...actually...I wrote some songs today..." she blushes a little looking at them both."HA! Ya see! She did do something! I am never wrong..." Chitan boasted. Yuru smirks "oh really? What about our first mission when you thought a chromed plastic staff was made of metal and you were trying to morph it into an axe for hours. You thought you lost your bloodline!" Yuru starts laughing as Chitan laughs a bit too "Yeah...but I ment to do that! Hehehe..." "I'm sure you did....i'm sure you did..." Yuru continues laughing until he hears Yuuwaku let out a giggle he turns to her and smiles but as he does their sensei returns with their meal.

"All right my Trio of Gennin ninja masters! Dig in!" the sensei announces. Everyone begins to eat their meal except Yuuwaku who merely watches everyone eat theirs. Time passes and they are halfway through their meal when a Moon chuunin runs in and runs too Ashyouri "Ashyouri Sensei an important mission has come up we need you immediately!!" the chuunin states. "Sigh Always on my night off...sorry guys...I have to run I might not be back for a while keep up your mission and training don't take any mission that's too hard!" she gets up and walks out with the moon chuunin. "You know I think she was lying that there is a mission..." Says Chitan "Whys that Chitan?" Yuru asks "Because I think she just didn't want to pick up the bill...now one of us has too!" "Well then considering you have the most food still out of all of us. I guess your going to be paying..." "Yeah I guess...HEY WAIT A SEC!!!" "Sorry Chitan....you already Yuuwaku lets go..." "Y-yes...Yuru..." the two walks out of the resturant as chitan gets up to start haggling with the owner.

The pair walk down the road to Yuuwaku's house both being very quiet and both staring at the ground. "Yuuwaku...can I ask you something?"

She nods but doesn't say anything.

"Your bloodline the Onryou do you. Hate it?"

She stops walking and then looks at him. "I don't hate it...hate is a strong word Yuru...you shouldn't hate anything...I merely find it unpleasant at this moment in time..."

"Do you ever wish...you weren't born with it...?"

"Sometimes...I do...as a child I watched children frolic and play. Without care. I didn't make many friends...their parents would tell then that the Kankou clan children would kill then because they can't control their blood line." she sniffs and wipes a tear from her eye "sometimes I just think I should rip out my vocal cords and voice box...so I can never use this blood line.."

"Yuuwaku..."

She sniffs again and wipes more Tears away "B-but. I keep going. I know when I master the Onryou I will be able to talk with these bandages on my mouth.....and sing the songs I have written...and if that...doesn't work...I will just...join the sound village...where my talents will be appreciated.."

"The sound village? That village is relatively young isn't it?"

"Yes...I hope to become its kage one day...the Kankou are true masters of Sound jutsus..."

"Yuuwaku...you will master your Onryou...I know you will..." Yuru turns around and begins to walk the other way.

"Y-Yuru?"

"You have the determination Yuuwaku...never give up I have faith in you..."

"The-thank you...Yuru..."

"Anyway cya tomorrow at mission briefing...wonder what mission we will get..." he continues to walk until he is no where to be seen.

"Yuru...you may be powerful...and sometimes uptight and stuck up...but deep down...you have a heart of gold..." she wipes the rest of the tears and begins to walk back to her house.

"You try to help others...that's a sign of weakness..."

"But brother...if you help others it strengthens the bound with them..."

"So you do want to rely on others? You are more pitiful than I thought..."

"Brother... pleases..."

"Utterly Pitiful..."

"Brother..."

"Brother!!!" Yuru wakes up moving straight into a sitting position "These dreams...Why won't they stop..." he turns to his clock 3:30am it reads "I never wake up at this time...no matter what dreams I have...something must be wrong.." he gets changed and into his gear and jumps out of the window running towards the Tsukikage's building.

As he runs to the building he hears a siren for all Chuunins to be at alert...but strangely he sees no Chuunins or Jounins running to the Tsukikage's building "What's going on it be all the Jounins and Chuunins went on that mission.." he jumps onto the roof of a nearby building and begins to jump roof top to roof top to get their faster. As he reaches the Tsukikage's building 3 ANBU members Fan out from it "ANBU? Must be serious..." he runs into the Kage's building almost running into the Tsukikage. "B-brother! What's going on?" "2 Rogue ninjas from the Village of the sun have stolen the Fuedal Lords gold as well as many scrolls he has collected one of them is the scroll you brought back recently.." "..My mission was in vain.." "No. you did the mission thats all that matters.." Yuru smiles some at that the outline of his smile visable on his face mask. "However as you know the Sun village is the moon villages eternal rival..and Rogue Sun nins are just as bad...I'm glad you have come here...we need a team to go in pursuit now" "What about those ANBU members i saw out the front arn't they doing the mission!" "No they are too protect the other lords in the village incase of other rogue nins are out there...and all the chuunins and Jounins that we can spare are on special missions...you and your Gennin partners must purse the rouge Sun nins." Yuru stands their shocked this is a high class mission he has no experience in a mission of such a high caliber. "But brother..."

"No buts when I was your age i did missions 10 times more difficult"

"But..."

"Its decided you and your Gennin teammates are too find these Rogue sun nins kill them and return the treasures they stole. Is that clear..."

"...."

"I said is that clear!"

"Yes broth....I mean Tsukikage sama..."

"Good. They went off in an east direction possibly to the village of the sun the only way to get their is through the canyon of despair now go and follow them time is of the essence!!!"

Yuru nods and runs out of the building in the direction of Chitan's house.

"Yuru make sure the mission is completed..." the Tsukikage turns around goes to his main room where he stares at a picture of the Yatdaime on it "Father I miss you. your wisdom would be handy for when i handle Yuru...I'm not a father i'm his brother I don't know what to do with him...if only you didn't summon that monstrous dragon...you would be alive today.."

"Chitan!! Get ready and meet me at the East gate we have a mission a big one!" Yuru yells as he knocks on Chitan's door. "What we have to retrieve a kitty from a tree..."he chuckles to himself as he opens the door to see Yuru."No! we have to kill 2 sun nins and retrieve the Fuedal lords gold and scrolls but anyway i have to go get Yuuwaku meet me at the east gate!" as Yuru turns around he sees Yuuwaku coming down it to him "Yuuwaku? Why are you here?" he says looking confused "I. don't sleep much...and heard you knocking and yelling at Chitan...so i got her quickly" she says blushing "good that saves time...anyway lets go!" "Y-yes." they both start running towards the east gate where they double check their equipment and Chitan arrives shortly after.

"Ok guys we are going to pursue 2 rogue sun nins and retrieve the items...they are either chuunin or above level so be on your toes will have to attack as a group if we want to win so keep close to each other is that clear?" Yuru says after he is done checking everything. "Its clear now lets go bust some heads!" Says Chitan. "Yes. It's clear." Says Yuuwaku bashfully. "Ok lets go.." he pushes the gate open and begins running with Chitan on his left side and Yuuwaku on his right side "We may be gennins...but we won't fail.." Yuru says the look of determination in his eyes "I will show you brother. I am powerful..."

"Yuru we have almost reached the red plains the canyon is not very far from their" stated Chitan

"Hmm if they are carrying gold and sacred scrolls they will proberly be moving rather slowly we might be able to cut them off at the canyons entrance at sunrise..." Yuru says keeping the same speed as the group

"I...I have never seen a natural sun...only the jutsu one you and your family uses Yuru..." she says trying to go as fast as she can.

"You can't beat the real Sun...It's beautiful....far better than my jutsu..." he says as he looks down at the tattoos on his chest. Chitan looks above him "its getting lighter we must be on the Red plains now! We are catching up...ACK!" as he says that Chitan falls forward tripping over a rather large scroll "Stupid people littering..." the other 2 stop and kneel down to look at the scroll "This isnt litter...this must be one of the scrolls. The 2 nins stole..." "But...Yuru...why would it be left here..." "Maybe it was too heavy for them to carry haha!" says Chitan rubbing his head. All of sudden Yuru's eyes go wide "SHIT! It's a trap everyone FAN OUT!" but as he says those words the ground becomes a deep pit they fall into all 3 manage to land safely in it but slightly shocked by it.

"Shit! It was a decoy scroll with a trap seal in it! We were too careless" said Yuru as he kicked the side of the pit. But as he takes out his rage on the pit a mysterious voice is heard "Yes too careless...The most careless I've ever seen don't you think?....Yes the most careless I have ever seen too.." the voice says. "Who goes there?" Chitan and Yuru say as they both take hold of their weapons from their backs. "You want to know who we are?...Yes I think they are curious to who we are...Should I tell them? ..No I want to tell them...we will both tell them...yes....we are Shokujin of the Ryou clan Ex ninja from the hidden village of the sun...pleasure to meet your aquatunce..." says the voice as it begins to laugh. "Damnit...theres only one...WHERES THE OTHER!!" Yuru's says as he looks up at the figure. He is rather told and is dressed in a weird way half of his clothes are black while the other half is white his hair is done in the same way. "What do you mean?...he must mean Nobara-sensei....ah yes he is here...he is reading some scrolls" says Shokujin grinning evilly at the group. "Yuru...I will distract him once I do you and Yuuwaku get out of here..." says Chitan taking out several shurikens and kunais "Ok but soon as we are safely out you get out too..." "Right. Soon as I throw this first kunai get out" "Got it..." "Ok...GO!!" Chitan throws the kunai up at Shokujin soon as it leaves his hand Yuru and Yuuwaku jump out of pit but as they get to the surface they find they are surrounded by many Clones of Shokujin "shit! shadow clones" Yuru turns around to see the kunai hit Shokujin then he disappears in a puff of smoke Chitan jumping out of the pit soon after.

"Ah a good plan....I didn't think so....I suppose it had its bad points....plus they did fail in getting out to safety...yes they were more safe in the hole" says all of the clones as they speak another figure walks through them in an east direction the figure is wearing a white cloak and has dark green hair "Shokujin deal with these weaklings I'm going to go on ahead" he says continuing to make his way through the crowd of clones "What ever you say Nobara Baraen sensei....We shall deal with them....and then join you..." the clones say in response. "HA! There may be many of you but we can deal with this! This will be easy..." Boasted Chitan "Chitan! Think before you act!" Yuru says as he looks for the other figure that is now out of sight. "I got this one in the bag!" Chitan begins to perform the seals Dog, monkey, and horse. "Faia Shurikan jutsu! (Fire Ninja star technique!)" As he announces it he spits out many small bursts of fire at the clones as the fire makes contact some clones poof into smoke, some absorb the fire while others are not affected. "What the hell? All the shadow clones should have been destroyed..." says the confused Chitan. "How humorous....We don't just use shadow clones.....we use all the types of clones....we think it's the only way to be properly defended....hehehe...hahaha..." says Shokujin as he performs some seals of his own" koubaku kouseitan'i bunshin jutsu! (Vast element clone technique!) " as he says that more clones appear some coming up from the ground some coming up from nearby puddles replacing those just destroyed "This isn't good...Yuuwaku Chitan! Go on ahead and go after the other guy! I will keep this guy at bay!" says Yuru as he takes his battle stance "But...Yuru..." Yuuwaku this isn't the time to argue GO!!!" "Y-yes..." both Yuuwaku and Chitan begin running the clones not chasing after them instead they move closer to Yuru "I see we have this opponent. Yes we do...we will finish this quickly...yes and then kill his friends" "Heh...Don't take me lightly I am the brother of the Tsukikage I am the hidden village of the moons Moonchild...i will not lose to you..." "Such big words....yes but for such a weak person..." "Shut up and fight me..."

To be continued.


End file.
